


Tim Drake Week 2017 Day 6 : AU / Crossover

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Slayers (Anime & Manga), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Greta is there but isn't mentioned or seen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, and there's no TimKon in there (unless you want to see it as such), like literally if you don't know at some point, the characters after Lina Inverse are only there in the 2nd story, they're probably gonna end up together; you wouldn't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Chapter One : Alternative Universe : Tim really didn't want to deal with a murder case.Chapter Two : Crossover : Slayers (Anime) : Young Justice finds itself face to face with The Greatest Witch in the world and her friends.





	1. What if Tim didn't want to work a case ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before starting this AU : 
> 
> 1\. This What if Universe is "What if Tim had never talked to Dick and Bruce ?"  
> It basically went down like this : Batman got a lot more violent until meeting Steph a year later. She underwent about 6 to 8 months of training and is a pretty good Robin (she and Cass are still BFF of course but she's also Wonder Girl's BFF).  
> When Tim's parent died when he was 13, he was sent to a foster home. But there's like 1 social worker for 17 cases and Tim's personality is not as big as that of some of the other cases his social worker had to, well work. So he ended up in a few pretty bad foster houses and decided to run away from one when he was almost 16. He got out of the state of NJ and right into NY where he made his way into Metropolis.  
> Also he's a lot less sexist that he was in canon 'cause women didn't let him be in this verse and Tim is a character that usually learns when confronted with his problems (it doesn't show here 'cause there are no female characters).
> 
> 2\. Tim shows signs of (complex ?)PTSD + Development of Borderline Personality Disorder in his early days. Meeting Dick and Bruce and becoming Robin kinda helped prevent Tim from actually developing the PD but he still kept some of the symptoms up to the end of the preboot. So if he hadn't met Dick&Bruce, Tim would have most probably developed the PD so here he was diagnosed with it. Remember that once you have developed a personality disorder you can't get rid of it but you can be taught on how to control your behavior.
> 
> 3\. As for Kon, without Tim there to form YJ he and Bart sometimes see Secret and she comes to ask for their help but nothing more. He and Wonder Girl met a few times during the different crisis but without being forced to hang out together nothing ever came out of it. The Teen Titans were never re-formed. And Kon's parcour was similar to that of the 2nd part of Superboy v3, without the extra fuckboy crap. After Roxy's cameo she and Superboy stayed in contact, as such he went with her instead of going to live in Metropolis when Cadmus Disappeared. Superman still had him go live with the Kents but Roxy is a constant presence and ends up visiting a lot once she stopped bailing her father out. She's still very much his sister (like we needed the blood transfer for that to happen), Kon still only does superheroing on the W-E once he lives in Smallville but with Superman, Supergirl and Steel.  
> Some of the character changes never happened without Tim like : his arrogance is still partially there, he's more angry because his friends are scarce. He still talks to Hero who is, by all means his BFF along with Bart I retcon Geoff Johns' retcon that made him slightly homophobic OKAY. STill, between his PTSD and depression he has his own anger issues.  
> Overall he met the others but beside Bart never really befriended them. He and Kyle worked together a few times though and he really looks up to him.  
> Without feeling like he had to protect Cassie, he never died (one of the scientist also miraculously thought about sunlight in Infinite Crisis)

Tim didn't know what he was doing. He was lucky Perry White had some sort of conscience hidden and locked somewhere deep inside his gruff journalist interior and exterior otherwise he'd be living on the street (or maybe not, he was pretty resourceful and a hard worker after all. And he had pretty much lived under a bridge for about two years before meeting Mr. White six months ago). And okay, working at the archives of the Daily Planet was about as exciting as feeding your goldfish but Tim got to read weird stuff in the comic and in the miscellaneous news items which gave him a sense of randomness that was much needed despite his desire for a slightly more stable life than what he had had in the past few years.            
Of course, this lack of excitement was not that common, even in a simple archive room because this was metropolis and, while obviously not on Gotham's crime levels, it was in its on category as far as big crisis went. And he wasn't talking about one of Ms. Lane's dubious request either.

Now if only he could convince the guy -whose trembling hand held a a gun that was pointed toward him- that he was simply a low-level employee, maybe he could have a chance of making it alive because, unlike what a lot of people thought, completely unexperienced people were as dangerous for low mortals like himself as perfectly trained ones for the simple reason that they were unpredictable. And really Tim may not have been all that attached to his life but it didn't mean he wanted it to end this soon.

So, here he was, sweating profusely when none other than Superboy arrived and started a "conversation" with the man (read: made unfunny jokes about the man) who, in frustration at the young man, started shooting at them.        
Superboy put himself between them before punching the guy who lost consciousness on the spot. He was about to turn the guy in to the police when Tim stopped him urgently:

"Wait! Don't you want to know what he wanted?"

"What? No. Why should I care?" came the condescending answer of a superhero Tim just knew he wouldn't like. As such, he couldn't help the equally condescending tone as he answered him:

"Well this isn't exactly Metropolis Bank you know. Why do you think a guy in his forties who obviously never touched a gun in his life visited the archive room of a big newspaper, genius?"

Superboy glared at him and replied, clearly losing the little patience he had:

"Okay then, what did he want Smartass?"

"How would I know? He just showed up and pulled a gun on me when you appeared and insulted him before knocking him out without asking him what his goal was", Tim snapped.

This seemed to have struck Superboy speechless and increase his annoyance with Tim. Not that Tim felt any better than him…or that he minded, he was seriously hoping not to see the young man again after whatever this was (hopefully it wouldn't last more than a few minutes or he might get really angry and he was trying to control his "intense anger" dixit the therapist he was "forced" to see as part of his deal with Mr. White -because it was pretty obvious that Tim was not *okay* and while Mr. White wanted to help he wasn't going to let in some kid who could be a danger to his employees).

Superboy took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, and turned to face the man. He tied him up and they waited. It only took a minute before he woke up. He looked up, surprised, and tried to move his arms before he realized he was tied up. Superboy looked at him with a cold look in his eyes which made Tim shiver slightly from fear and it effectively stopped the anger he felt toward the young man. In his annoyance, he had forgotten that Superboy was, in fact, a powerhouse, no matter how ridiculous he could seem on TV (granted that hadn't happened in a while).  
Good Cop/Bad Cop it would be then... he hadn't expected to ever play the part of the good cop though. He placed himself besides Superboy and tried to be engaging.

"Excuse him he's not very welcoming toward people who shoot others for no reason." Okay, so Tim was indeed not used to being the good cop... or soothing... or nice in general, he was quite clearly out of practice even if his therapist had helped him make tremendous progress in behaving in a more acceptable fashion.  
"What I mean is, why are you here?" And now Superboy was looking at him like he was an idiot, like it's not hard to not be tactless. As if the guy was allowed to say anything considering he's the one who insulted the man without thinking things through and startled and annoyed him into shooting at them. Tim continued while trying to prevent the anger that was starting to build again from coming out.

"I mean you obviously didn't come here for the money. "

Now the question for 300 000 $: Which is worse, Condescension or Hostility? Seeing as the man was now frowning and more ready for a fight than scared to death, hostility might have been better. Oh well. He could see Superboy rolling his eyes, yeah well, it was still mostly his fault they were in this situation.

Superboy placed himself between them again, apparently no amount of annoyance could prevent him from protecting people. Good to know. He glowered at the man who cowered and started trying to explain himself and apologize every few words.

"I'm sorry I just, I've been wrongly accused of a crime and, I, sorry, I, I got out of jail a few months ago but no one wants to believe me, I tried to get journalists to help but they wouldn't and the library doesn't have every newspaper of the Daily Planet and I don't know how to use the internet well enough and I needed the information. And I didn't expect anyone to still be here at this hour"

Tim looked at the man then shared a look with Superboy. They both seemed to agree that this man most likely needed help and the police wasn't going to be it. So Tim turned back to the man and asked him what his name was and when the crime had happened: April 19th 1998.            
And Tim found it, a young woman had been lacerated and slowly bled to death. She was found on an altar in her boyfriend's basement along with every single one of the boy's close family members who were found surrounding the altar in a circular fashion, stuck in a prayer position, forehead against the floor, arms resting next to their heads, a knife in the neck. They were all wearing dark robes with a hood lowered, stained with their blood. And okay, Tim felt like throwing up. Superboy barely seemed phased but the widening of his eyes gave him away. The man, Martin Bastre, was the boyfriend in question and the haunted look in his eyes as he managed to get up and look at the screen wasn't that of a man who committed a murder so much as that of a man who couldn't prevent it. Tim now truly believed that he was innocent and if he had to think objectively, there was almost no chance anyone would bring back this kind of story to the surface unless they were innocent... or a narcissistic person who wanted everyone to remember their crimes (which would suggest they considered this their best work, a work which could never be reproduced or they would have simply done another one. Since this one concerned his family and girlfriend it could very easily be his favorite work).      
And now Tim had a headache.    
So maybe his gut chose to believe the man because the other possibility was too screwed up, even for him, or maybe it was because he really believed it. In any case he really wanted out of this right now. He had been forced to look into too many murder cases in his life and now that he had a choice he'd rather be far away from it. So first he told Martin that even while his gut seemed to believe the man, he still had a thing to talk over with Superboy. Then as he whispered his thoughts to the young man he could see that the reasoning had never entered his mind - then again, managing Tim's brand of pessimism mixed with naivety **_was_ ** a very hard thing to do.      
Tim tried to make sure Superboy understood he only told him as a "just in case" scenario and not as a really big possibility for the man to be that horrible so he wouldn't go and knock him out again after Tim left them to their own device. This seemed to slightly surprise Superboy.

"Well I'm not gonna join you in anything dangerous. I'm trying to work on my issues not worsen them. So I'm gonna help try and find a few things to connect together but I'm just a kid who was, honestly not that good at school, and I may be able program a VCR player but I am no genius okay, my abilities stop at web design and hacking photoshop."

Superboy looked at him as if he was a very strange person. Then again, he was surrounded by teen heroes, so he was probably not that used to non-heroic types being involved in a case like this refusing to go out and fight bad guys.

In any case Tim ushered the both of them out, saying it was too late and that if the Martin's murderer friend had been out for 20 years, one more night wasn't going to change anything. He told them he would looked through the archives during the day and to meet him again tomorrow night at the Planet when no one would be around.  Once the two started leaving. Tim turned on to go home without looking back. He was in no hurry to continue this adventure but if the man was actually innocent he really did not deserve what had happened to him. And someone had to help. If it was him and SuperAttentionSeeker then so be it. He still hoped their working duo wouldn't last.

As he got home, Tim never noticed the mics hidden in the plug sockets of his apartment. He made himself a warm cup of hot chocolate before slipping in his bed, soon joined by the two cats who had decided to overstay their welcome. Not that Tim actually minded. Especially not tonight. He burrowed his face in one's fur and held the other close to his heart. The two almost teddy bears started purring and helped him fall into a semi restful sleep, hoping not to have any nightmares about the pictures he saw that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this as a "mise en bouche". This is why a lot of things are not explained (like how Tim ended up working there). If you want me to I might write a multi chapters fanfic about it (I know everything about this AU, which includes this arc and the others).
> 
> Next chapter will be the crossover. at first I wanted it to be Young JusticexAnimaniacs, but then I realized I didn't not have the experience to do that yet. But one day I will.
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


	2. CrossOver with Wlayers! (Next)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice finds itself face to face with The Greatest Witch in the world and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the previous chapter I wanted to make a crossover between Young Justice and Animaniacs but  
> 1\. I haven't watched Animaniacs in way too long to be in the right spirit to write something of the sort  
> 2\. I have not enough mastery of the english language to do it even remotely Justice  
> I still think it would make an awesome crossover
> 
> Anyway I have little memories of Slayers! as I haven't watched the anime in 7 years not read the books in over 10 years. So my memories are fuzzy at best. Most of my memories come from the anime so most of the names I think of use the french translation for it rather than the english one I learned when I read the book. I hope the spelling isn't too far from the english version.  
> I wrote this on the subway so I didn't have internet to verify my sources and, honestly I barely managed to keep it aroun 1000 words which was actually one of the goals I gave myself for this Tim Drake Week (1000 words or less) which was already failed for 3 stories and I know that if I tried to research (and rewatch/reread the series because I'm like that), I'd go way overboard with that.
> 
> This happens around YJ #30 and after the end of Slayers Next!

Tim couldn't believe it. He was supposed to go on a date with Steph in the morning and here he and his team were, faced with a red-headed girl wearing a strange red and yellow outfit with a black cape (not that he had much room to talk), some sort of fire dancing in her hands, a really tall man with long blond hair wearing some sort of blue overall and a breast plate, a sword seemingly made of light drawn toward them, a man with green, rock-like skin with his own sword drawn and a young girl who seemed to belong in any other place rather than this one due to being as normal looking as they come (not that Tim would make the mistake of underestimate her if she wasn't fazed by them appearing out of seemingly nowhere…not that it meant anything). They were in a pretty standard forest. He could go on and on about the different trees but he would probably get bored just thinking about it. He still noticed a path parallel to the one they were on, if smaller and that the trees seemed tall, wide and strong enough to stand and run on as well as to use his grappling hook.

"Hello hum sorry to bother you but…where are we?" Anita's presence was a life saver, as always.

The red headed young woman looked at them suspiciously before sighing and making the fire disappear from her hands.

"Alright guys stand down", she started saying before the other girl pushed ahead and took Superboy's hand into her own, effectively interrupting the red head who seemed to look increasingly more annoyed by the second.

"I see that you are wearing quite colorful uniforms! Are you part of a drama troupe? Are you playing Hero minions?"

She then surprised everyone present, with the exception of her three companions, by jumping onto the branch of one of the trees and started screaming:

"I am Amelia Will Tesla Seilune! Princess of the Kingdom of Seilune! I am the bringer of Justice of the land! I am…"

Tim stopped listening as Superboy and Impulse leaned toward him and started whispering:

"Guys do you think that she's like a mix between Batman, Nightwing and Robin's girlfriend?"

"Shut up Kon" Tim answered while Kon and Bart stifled a laugh and only stopped when the girl, Amelia, started falling but was luckily caught in the air by Wonder Girl.

Their four hosts looked at the flying blond with surprised, Tim realized then that they could very well be in a dangerous place for metas. He should have thought to tell his friends not to use their powers in unknown places until they were sure it was safe or unless absolutely needed. Here Cassie could have waited until the girl was almost on the ground.

"Are you a dragon? No but you didn't transform. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MISS LINA ? This girl flew without using a spell!"

Or not, apparently it's not flying itself that was a problem for them. The red head still looked suspiciously at them even if saving the girl seemed to have slightly helped their cause. She looked at their group before asking:

"Where do you come from? Are you even humans? Or Demons?"

Tim tried to take the time to think his answer through but before he could Bart beat him to it:

"We're from a parallel universe or something like that and most of us are humans, some of us are just have special abilities!"

Tim couldn't help the fingers that started massaging the bridge of his nose. Neither could Superboy, Wonder Girl and Empress. The red head smirked before she started staring at us. She then shared a look with the rock skinned man who nodded then turned back to us and said:

"You can't be from Dark Star's world. Are you from Chaotic Blue's or Death Fog's?"

"Who? What?" was all Tim would think to answer the man.

"They're the Demon Lords of two of the four known worlds that stems from the Sea of Chaos. Each world has a Demon Lord and a God", the red head explained with a detached air, "I suppose none of you are from there then?"

"Yeah usually the different universes we can go from and to are linked through hypertime nothing called the sea of chaos…It could be just a different name due to different cultures but the principle of the Demon Lord vs God doesn't really exist in those…Unless" he turned to his friends "Do you guys think Darkseid and the Highfather could be that?"

And that was it. They started talking amongst them, then talking with the group of four. Trying to find a way. After a while the only ones left in the conversation were the red head and rock-skinned man, whom they learned were called Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greyword, Kon, Bart and himself.

As they reached a point of understanding (there's little chance of their own world coming from the same "Sea of Chaos", however it was possible that they came from their own sea of Chaos which would suggest that Hypertime was actually a being? It was confusing), a light surrounded Tim's group and they were back at the mansion.

Tim turned toward his friends who were making sure they were whole by patting their body. They all turned to each other and kind of shrugged at each other deciding unanimously that Robin was the one who would write the report as the others all went up to their rooms.

Dejected Tim went to the main computer and started writing the report about the alternate world they went to for about 10 minutes and just seemed like a weird dream. When he reached "his" room (there was nothing of his in there) he couldn't help the smile at the small Superboy memorabilia Wonder Girl had left for him on his pillow after they had come back from watching Cissie at the Olympics (and their baseball game far far away) as a thank you for calling Kon out on his machismo. His night was filled with strange dreams of a weird man with a huge mustache wearing clothes strangely similar to that of an eccentric young girl, spouting a similar speech to what Amelia had yelled earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I'm honestly underwhelmed by it. It ends too quickly with little description of what's happening and I barely used the characters (then again there are way too many characters. at first I thought of placing it before the girls arrive in YJ but I wanted to place Anita).
> 
> YET  
> I still like it and honestly wanted to post it if only because of Amelia. But mostly because I love that universe and even if it's barely there, just writing about it felt pretty great and made me want to rewatch and re-read it.
> 
> So I I hope you were at least entertained by it because I know I was :)
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
